


Fuck that. Fuck my pride. Fuck everything. And especially fuck you.

by immortalhubbys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is also really thirsty, Bill just looks really good at all times, M/M, POC Bill Cipher, and Dipper is just really thirsty, and also in denial about his crush, because he is shameless and a hoe, but unlike Dipper he isn't subtle, good thing Bill is there to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: When Bill showed up on the shack's doorsteps, Dipper was more than just reluctant to let Bill stay with them. Over time his feelings changed, but he just didn't wanna admit it.





	Fuck that. Fuck my pride. Fuck everything. And especially fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while playing a bit with Bill's character, to make him a 3D character, and honestly I just couldn't help not write it. 
> 
> Btw, this is a rewrite of my very first story posted here, but which I deleted because, oh god, the cringe!

When Bill first showed up at their doorstep, almost begging for a place to stay Dipper was suspicious of the demon's intentions. And he still was. And he couldn't believe that Mabel and Pacifica were siding with the demon, the demon who didn't even understood human customs. Or he did, but he ignored them. Because a part of him couldn't believe that someone like Bill wouldn't understand such things. 

That wasn't what was bothering him tho. What was bothering him was Bill's attitude. The was he walked around town with such confidence...no, arrogance was a much better word. Because Bill wasn't (just) confident, he was straight up arrogant and an attention seeker on top of it, otherwise Dipper couldn't explain Bill's more eccentric taste, to call it like that. And, if he was honest, Bill's style wasn't that eccentric at all, it was mostly that he'd never seen a guy wearing crop tops and booty shorts like Bill did. 

And the question was why did Dipper care? Bill can do whatever he likes as long as he doesn't hurt anyone, or at least that's their deal. And that was exactly the problem, Dipper didn't know why Bill's outfits bothered him. He wasn't bothered per se by the outfit, because he couldn't care less about Bill, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was really bothering him. 

There were moments when he found himself looking (admiring) Bill from afar, especially when the demon dressed in leather. There was just something about it that made Dipper unable to look away. There was also that one pair of jeans that Dipper really liked that Bill has been wearing a lot lately. They were a pale blue and ripped and he just loved they looked on Bill. He often found himself blushing whenever Bill passed by. 

There was just something about Bill that made him so beautiful doesn't matter what he wore, actually, but Dipper obviously picked some favourites. And, if Dipper was honest, his heart fluttered whenever he saw Bill laugh or smile. It took him so long to realize why that was happening tho. The fact that he thought about Bill at all time was what made him ask himself whether or not he may have a crush on Bill. 

He decided that it was stupid. He couldn't have a crush on Bill. Except when he couldn't deny it. And for a second, for a split second he thought that maybe he really had a crush on Bill, but that was stupid since he hated Bill. But, in that day of summer it was all forgotten. At least for a split second.

Dipper was reading in the living room, waiting for his shift at the shack to begin, when Bill came down the stairs. He was listening to music in his earphones and mouthing along the lyrics. He was dressed in that pair of light blue torn up jeans that Dipper decided he loathed, a flannel wrapped around his waist and he was wearing a band shirt, Dipper assumed that it was a shirt of the band the demon was listening to. 

"Hey Pinetree." Bill greeted cheerfully, with a grin, as he took off his earphones and shoved them in the pocket of his jeans. "Hey." Dipper answered coldly as he shot a glare at the demon. "C'mon, stop being so mean towards me. Everyone warmed up to me except for you." Bill complained, but when he saw that Dipper returned at his book and was ignoring him, he huffed: "Whatever." 

Bill sighed and spun on his heels to leave the room, he could start his shift earlier if he didn't have anything else to do. And he was about to leave, he really was, but Dipper looked up from his book. He saw the demon leaving and something inside of him decided for him that he couldn't just let Bill leave like that.

“Bill?” He asked as he stood up and dropped his book. “Yeah?” Bill asked, turning around, his arms crossed over his chest. To his surprise, Dipper didn't say anything mean, but instead pulled him into a kiss. Bill looked wide eyed at Dipper for a second, shocked by Dipper's action, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and pulled the demon closer, Bill sitting on his tiptoes so Dipper could reach him better.

The two parted from the kiss when Dipper needed air and Bill giggled at how flustered Dipper was. The demon turned around and started walking away, but he stopped right in front of the door and he looked at Dipper. "I'll see you around." Bill said as he winked at Dipper. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face, like he knew something no one else did. And he did know something no one else did. And then he left the room, leaving Dipper all alone.

Dipper went in the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. His cheeks were a bright shade of red and he was panting from the kiss. Now that he was alone and he could think straight he realized his heart was racing and that he had butterflies in his stomach. Every single thing that the demon did in the past five minutes just messed so much with Dipper's head. And he didn't like it, because it confirmed that he had a crush on Bill, and he didn't want that to happen. 

But the demon's lips were just so kissable and he loved it when Bill was wrapping his arms around his neck. He loved having Bill close to him. And he loved getting lost in Bill's golden eye. And he dreaded those emotions. Because Bill was a pathetic and disgusting excuse of a person and Dipper had all the reason to hate him. And he was hating Bill, if the demon wasn't in the room, or at least in those moments he could convince himself to hate Bill. As soon as he was next to Bill he was getting flustered and blushy, sometimes he would even stumble over words. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the demon who was looking so gorgeous all the time. And Dipper hated those feelings more than anything. 

Meanwhile, Bill left the shack as quickly as he could, and he went deep into the woods where he was sheltered from the Pines, the town folk and the tourists as well. Bill sat down on a log, just as his freckles turned a deep shade of red. He giggled and started beaming inside of his head. ‘Oh my Axolotl! I did it! I kissed Pinetree and it was the best kiss ever!’ He beamed, while grinning widely. He stood there for a few good minutes, until his freckles turned back to normal and then he went back inside the shack and began his shift, still very happy. Dipper was there too, but he was anything but happy. 

The two did their job, neither talking with the other. Bill was too nervous to talk with Dipper, and he didn't know why, especially since he would generally shamelessly flirt with Dipper and it always flew right above Dipper's head. Meanwhile Dipper was too angry at himself to talk with Bill, but he wanted to make sure that the demon won't tell anyone about the kiss. 

When the demon's shift ended, he grabbed Bill's arm and dragged the demon in his room, locking the door after him to make sure no one would catch them together. "Hey, Pinetree! What's going on?" Bill asked and Dipper took a deep breath and said: "Can we forget what happened this morning? It was a mistake and I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it." And Bill's face fell. All day he's been so happy because of that kiss, but Dipper's words made his world shatter before him. 

"O-okay." He muttered, shuddering over the single word he managed to say. Dipper noticed something was wrong with the demon, and deep down he could feel his insides turn only at the thought of Bill being anything but happy and cheerful. Despite that he decided to don't say anything, but the words just came out of his mouth, against his will.

“Are you ok?" The demon shook his head. He wasn't ok. He was in the verge of tears.Dipper simply didn't know what to say. It was obvious that his request upset Bill. And he realized he hated seeing Bill like this, so he acted on impulse and cupped Bill's face with his hands and pulled the demon into a kiss. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck, he knew that Dipper liked that. And the kiss went on until they needed air, just like last time.They barely pulled away.They just wanted to keep going.

Dipper started leaving small kisses along Bill's jawline and down his neck. And the demon enjoyed every bit of it, as his freckles started getting more of a dark pink shade. At one point the demon even moaned, but it was just once and very softly. But it made Dipper smirk against Bill's neck and laugh, his laugh vibrating through Bill's veins and making him even more flustered than he already was. So Bill decided to take his revenge. 

He kissed Dipper softly, their lips barely touching. And it was driving Dipper crazy. He wanted more. He was aching for more. So he leaned in to deepen the kiss but Bill slid back, their lips always at less than an inch apart. Bill shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapprovement. Then he pulled Dipper closer and bit Dipper's lower lip, which earned him a moan from Dipper. And then the two just stood there. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching, looking in each other's eyes. Both of them were panting, but they were also having big grins across their faces. 

"What happened with this was a mistake?" Bill asked and Dipper laughed, which sent chills down Bill's back, a good type of chills. "Fuck that. Fuck my pride. Fuck what I thought about you. Fuck what my family and friends might say. Fuck everything. And especially fuck you." Dipper said, at first as if it was nothing but towards the end a mischievous spark appeared in his eyes. Bill liked that. 

"Is that so?" He asked, smirking widely. "Yes." Dipper said, still breathless from the kiss. "Then, I would love that." Bill said and he pressed his lips against Dipper's lips for a brief second, before biting along Dipper's jawline. Dipper enjoyed every second of it, moaning after every single bite. The demon grinned pleased at that and after he finished he looked at his work. He caressed with his finger over the small marks that was gonna turn into bruises. And he was proud. Dipper closed his eyes while Bill was biting so he wasn't seeing the demon. 

Bill was looking at Dipper and the fact the brunette couldn't see him gave him the confidence to kiss Dipper's forehead. Bill never was a romantic person and he prided himself with that, so he found it hard to admit that he wanted to do all the romantic and cheesy stuff with Dipper. And kissing Dipper's forehead was in the list of things the demon wasn't ready to admit he wanted to do. 

"We need to get back. We've been gone for too long already. They are gonna start asking questions." Bill said eventually, and you could hear his heart breaking. He wanted more. He needed more, but sadly time wasn't his ally, it hasn't been for a long time now. "And? Let them." Dipper said, looking into Bill's eyes. That mischievous spark was back in his eyes. 

“We have as much time as we want!” Dipper added, smirking, and that put Bill at ease. It wasn't that he cared about the opinion of the rest of the Pines, because he didn't, none of them liked him and that was fine by him, it was that Dipper cared. And he wasn't gonna put Dipper in an uncomfortable position. 

“Well, Pinetree, love, will you admit that you have a crush on me?” Bill asked and Dipper looked dumbstruck at Bill for a second before relaxing, a smile on his face. Because, yeah, he had the biggest crush on Bill ever, and he was ready to admit it. “Yes. I have a crush on you, a huge one, really.” Dipper said and Bill giggled. “Well thank Axolotl, because I've got bored of wearing the same jeans!” 

“Wait what?” Dipper asked, after he processed Bill's words fully. “I've been wearing the same jeans for the past two weeks solely because you like them and I wanted to get you to admit you like me!” Bill explained and Dipper was honestly at loss of words. “How did you know I like them?” He asked, after he realized the one thing that didn't made sense in the whole thing. 

“I read your thoughts, duh. It's the first thing on my job description.” “All of them?” Dipper asked, his face turning scarlet and Bill smirked. “All of them, and I appreciated every. Single. One.” Bill stated and he touched Dipper's nose. “So all that flirting… it wasn't just teasing?” Dipper asked, after getting out of the shock that Bill read all, but ALL, of his thoughts. 

“Nope. And even if I didn't read your thoughts, I've saw you training and if I've learned one thing that day is that I'm really, really gay.” Bill commented, biting his lip and Dipper couldn't help smiling. “Now go to work! I don't want Fez to be upset at you because of me! You'll have enough time for all of this tonight!” Bill said with a wink, and Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” He retorted and kissed Bill's cheek before leaving the room. He really was doing that, wasn't he? He couldn't quite believe it. Him, dating Bill Cipher out of all people, and not giving a shit what anyone thought? So out of his character. It did make him happy, so the only thing he could do is hope that it wasn't all just Bill messing with his head.


End file.
